Soulmates
by NiennaAngel
Summary: SanguinexxRobert. At Robert's funeral Sanguinex makes a vow that pays off in the future.


Alrighty, I take back what I said in "Fighter." Apparantley I am capable of writing a SanguinexxRobert. After getting a second request for the pairing and a little information courtesy of demolition queen666 I was able to write a oneshot for them. So this is dedicated to Natty Colombian Girl and demolition queen 666 for requesting the pairing. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Sanguinex watched from afar as the funeral wound to an end. There had been a large group of people who had attended to show their respect for the family, if not the deceased. The entire BBA had shown up along with dignitaries from all over Europe. He lowered his eyes from the thinning group of mourners as his thoughts went back to the accident. His lover hadn't been out looking to kill himself, but he certainly wasn't murdered. _He stepped out in front of traffic. He knew that there was no way anyone would be able to stop in time. He wanted to die, but he couldn't go against everything he had been raised to believe and commit suicide. The driver did him a favor even if he doesn't realize it. _His eyes lifted back to the group of mourners and realized that there were only three people left. His lover's teammates were the only ones left. His family had more important business to attend to than their dead heir. After all, their business wouldn't run themselves. _I hope you're happy wherever you are. I hope you made it to heaven where you belong. I hope they didn't punish you in your afterlife when you've suffered enough in this lifetime. You've escaped them lover. You've finally gotten free of their controlling grasp. Was it worth it?_

Three bladers stood over their captain's grave in complete silence. The only things left to be said would never cross their lips. They could never express the mixture of emotions that came at the news of his death. A set of violet eyes lifted from the grave to see a lone, dark figure standing far enough away that the details of his face couldn't be seen. The violet-eyed blader sighed and placed his hand on the gravestone one last time before turning and leaving. His friends soon followed after realizing why the youngest was leaving. They knew their captain's biggest secret and were willing to keep it even after his death.

Sanguinex watched as the last of the mourners walked away silently thanking them for allowing him time to approach the grave. Long, sure strides brought him to stand in front of his lover's grave. He dropped to his knees and stared at the engraving. "Robert Jurgen 1986 – 2010 A noble man taken too soon." They had been lovers and it had been forbidden. His family would do their best to cover everything up. They would not allow the world to know that their promising heir had been in a relationship with another man, let alone a male vampire. It was too scandalous and needed to be hidden from the world for the sake of their pride. _You left me alone Robert. You left me here all alone because of them. I will never be able to forgive them for this. I will live out the rest of eternity hating your family and all of their descendants. They took what I treasured most and that is unforgivable._ Sanguinex stood and stared at the gravestone as he allowed his mind to go back and realize that he had been warned of the consequences their actions could yield. _You never told me that I would lose you forever. You just told me that your family would stop us no matter what._

**Pale hands slid over only slightly darker skin under the light of a full moon. Lips met and hands explored. He pulled back and stared into lustful yet loving eyes. "We can't do this Sanguinex. I can't be yours. I can't let you do this to us." He was hushed with another, deeper kiss that left him breathless. Full lips made their way along his jaw line, down his neck and settled at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Fangs pressed gently against the skin until they broke through and the **

**vampire sucked gently as the noble moaned in ecstasy. The fangs retreated as the last drops of blood were licked off of his skin. "Sanguinex. My family will never allow this. They will never allow us to be together. They won't care if we love each other. All they will see is their heir being seduced by another man. They won't care that you make me happy. They'll stop us no matter what it takes." He was hushed once again by a gentle kiss and his protests died as his hormones and emotions took control of his body. He knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't, didn't, care. This was what he wanted more than anything else in the world and he knew that he would never be able to call the vampire truly his in this lifetime.**

Their love had been concealed for years as they met under the light of a full moon by the lake where it all started. No one had ever guessed that Robert would do something that would go against everything his family felt was important. No one noticed the bite mark where Sanguinex would feed every month from his noble before they would make love. No one truly knew Robert though. Not even Sanguinex could claim to know everything about the lover he held dear. They had found out eventually though. _Five years. We were together for five years and no one noticed. Shouldn't that be enough for me? No. It's not enough because in the course of five years I was only able to hold him close at night fifty two times. Only when the moon was full and the sky was clear could I hold him and feel his pulse race in time with mine. Only those rare times could we be the lovers we both longed to be._ He wanted to cry over the loss of his lover, but that wasn't really possible. He was cursed and part of that curse was that he could never truly feel the loss of someone so important to him. He would never get over his lover's death because the curse prevented him from moving on and for their part in Robert's death he would make them believe that they had been placed under a curse themselves. The Jurgen family was no longer safe. They would be haunted by their dead heir's vampire lover until their line died out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanguinex walked out of the woods into the clearing where he had made love to his noble generations ago. To his surprise he was not alone. There sitting on the rock where he had first made love to Robert was a young man in his late teens or early twenties who looked so familiar, but was completely unfamiliar at the same time. He approached silently, but the man sensed his approach and turned around looking at him with red eyes through purple bangs that were being swept across his face by the gentle breeze. Sanguinex's breath caught in his throat as he saw the soul of his long deceased lover in those eyes. He closed the distance between them and rested a hand on the side of his face gently. "Robert" he whispered softly. The man smiled up at him and nodded his confirmation. "You came back to me."

The young man slipped off the rock and gently wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck. "I love you too much to leave you alone for the rest of eternity. I'll always come back to you Sanguinex, but I need you to take me away from my family like we should have done all those years ago" he whispered. Sanguinex nodded, but there was something he needed to do before he could take his lover away from the lake that was being lit by a full moon. Gently he laid the noble on the ground and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. They parted and Robert smiled up at him. "You can feed if you need to." Their bodies took over as they began a familiar dance that they had been practicing over the course of multiple lifetimes. That was Robert's biggest secret. He had figured out shortly after making love to Sanguinex the first time that they were soul mates who kept coming back to each other every time they were reborn. They would never lose one forever because their soul would always find its way back to the other.

* * *

There you go. Good, bad, too weird of a pairing for you? Let me know. Personally I do like the couple and have read every fic that's been posted about them. Please review! 


End file.
